Le Pouvoir de l'Aura
by Crowny
Summary: Sacha disparaît peu de temps après la ligue Sinnoh. Les saisons se détraquent et les catastrophes naturelles se déchaînent après cette mystérieuse disparition. Est-ce vraiment une coïncidence? Et c'est sans oublier le retour d'Ondine. RangerFic & Pokéshipping au programme. ABANDONNÉE !
1. Chapitre 01

_Autant le dire tout de suite, Pokémon et ses personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri. Seul l'intrigue et l'un des personnages que vous découvrirez dès le deuxième chapitre sont de moi (le perso' est un OC qui vient de mon perso' de Pokémon SoulSilver avec quelques modifications). Par ailleurs, je remercie **Temi-Chou **pour la correction des chapitres de cette fiction! Au passage, les publications sont tout, sauf régulière ... et le rating va peut-être passer en M plus tard. Bref. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Le Pouvoir de l'Aura**

.

* * *

><p>Le pays était en pleine crise, rien n'allais plus. Le climat se déchaînait causant des catastrophes naturelles de plus en plus désastreuse et la dévastation des magnifiques paysages du pays par des décombres de centaines de maison. Cependant, au Bourg Pallet, l'occupation d'un de ses habitants n'était pas de chercher la cause à tout cela, une cause, qui d'ailleurs, était mystérieuse pour bon nombre de scientifiques. En effet, cet homme avait beau être l'un des meilleurs professeurs du pays, il était préoccupé par autre chose, par une disparition. Celle de Sacha. Ce jeune dresseur, l'un des meilleurs de la région de Kanto et presque même du pays, avait disparu peu de temps avant le début des catastrophes climatiques. Personne n'avait fait le rapprochement, sauf lui. Il connaissait tous les exploits du dresseur et de son fidèle Pikachu et savait que seul lui pouvait arrêter ça. « Mais comment le retrouver? » Toutes les recherches avaient été vaine à son plus grand malheur, comme à celui de sa mère, Délia, et de la jeune Ondine, la championne d'Azuria.<p>

Le professeur Chen regarda la tempête de neige se dérouler, en plein été, à travers sa fenêtre.

« Où que tu sois, j'espère que tu vas bien.. »

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 1**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Le 05 Avril 2010.<strong>

**Bourg Pallet, Kanto**

Le soleil brillait au Bourg Pallet, le village natal de Sacha, un dresseur Pokémon qui venait de rentrer chez lui après être arrivé quatrième au tournoi de la Ligue Sinnoh. Celui-ci, peu de temps après être revenu chez lui, était parti avec son ami Pikachu, se reposer en haut d'un arbre bien qu'il soit deux heures de l'après-midi. À la fenêtre de sa cuisine, Délia regardait son fils un sourire aux lèvres, tout en espérant qu'il resterait un peu à la maison avant de repartir vers de nouvelles aventures.

**Route menant au Bourg Pallet**

Une jeune femme rousse marchait tranquillement le long d'un cours d'eau, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta pour observer le paysage. Ce lieu, si insolite, était pourtant rempli d'un merveilleux souvenir à ses yeux, le souvenir de sa rencontre, là où elle l'avait repêché. Elle sourit en y repensant puis, après quelques minutes de nostalgie, décida de reprendre la route. En arrivant au village dans lequel elle se rendait, une voix l'appela dans son dos :

- Hey Ondine !

La rousse se retourna et fit face à un jeune homme ayant le même âge qu'elle : Régis.

- Ohh, ça fait bail ! Ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Oui merci, mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas à ton arène ?

- Non je voulais rendre une petite visite surprise à Sacha pour le féliciter pour la ligue.

- Tu n'as pas de chance, s'exclama le jeune homme en riant, je viens de passer chez lui et devine ce qu'il fait ! Il dort avec Pikachu en haut d'un arbre ! D'ailleurs je me demande se qu'il fout dans un endroit pareil...

- Vraiment? C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir aller le réveiller à ma façon, comme au bon vieux temps, fit la championne avec un sourire malicieux.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça, pouffa Régis, mais mon grand-père m'attend. À plus tard !

Sans rien ajouter il se détourna et partit dans la direction opposée à celle d'Ondine. Quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière arriva devant la maison de Sacha et sonna.

- Entrez ! Cria une voix.

- Bonjour Délia ! salua Ondine.

- Oh, bonjour Ondine, ravie de te voir ! Je suppose que tu es venue voir Sacha. Là il dort dans le jardin.

- D'accord, merci. Mais vous n'auriez pas verre d'eau, s'il vous plait? C'est pour réveiller la marmotte, il n'est pas l'heure de dormir selon moi.

- Tu devrais le laisser quand même se reposer un peu, il a fait un long voyage ! s'enquit la mère un peu inquiète.

- Il s'en remettra, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura la rousse.

Sûr ce, elle se dirigea dans la jardin, un verre d'eau à la main. Quand elle arriva au pied de l'arbre dans lequel se trouvait son ami, elle fut surprise par la hauteur à laquelle il était perché. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui envoyer le verre d'eau sans tout renverser au passage ! C'est alors qu'Ondine vit quelque chose qui l'intéressa fortement. Elle s'approcha de cette 'chose', un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, sous le regard halluciné de Délia à sa fenêtre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire ça?

Et pourtant Ondine le fit. Elle brancha le kärcher et envoya un énorme jet d'eau sur le pauvre Sacha. Pikachu, qui dormait sur lui, et ayant le sommeil moins lourd, fut immédiatement réveillé. Sous le choc et croyant être attaqué, il lança une puissante attaque électrique … qui foudroya sur son dresseur.

- AAAAAAAH ! Cria l'adolescent.

Celui-ci, déséquilibré, dégringola et se retrouva ventre à terre, complètement trempé et électrisé comme jamais avec un Pikachu totalement perdu sur la tête qui avait été entrainé dans sa chute.

Le Pokémon électrique aperçut au bout de quelques instants la championne cachant à peine son amusement, l'objet du méfait caché dans son dos. Heureux de la revoir, il passa outre le fait qu'elle les ait réveillés, lui sauta dans les bras.

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? s'énerva Sacha en se levant.

Ondine ne cessait de rire. Dès qu'elle tentait de répondre par une réplique cinglante comme elle en avait le secret, elle poussait des gloussements plus grotesques les uns que les autres.

Le dresseur la fixait d'un regard noir. Il aurait pu être content de revoir son ami. Enfin, il aurait pu... Sacha tourna les talons et se dirigea, passablement en colère, dans sa maison prendre une douche tandis que Pikachu se faisait câliner par la dresseuse aquatique qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps.

Sacha sortit de la salle de bain, sa casquette à la main, bien décidé à aller demander des explications à Ondine. Après avoir descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre, le dresseur se rendit au salon et s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Maman, Ondine, les salua t-il.

Cependant, au moment même où il disait cela, les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire et n'entendirent pas le jeune homme. Seul Pikachu avait réussi malgré le bruit environnant.

- Si c'est comme ça.., marmonna le dresseur.

D'un pas rapide il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et, en sortant, claqua la porte de façon à ce que les deux personnes présentes à l'intérieur puissent comprendre qu'il était parti avec un certain mécontentement. En réalité, Sacha était blessé par l'indifférence de sa mère mais surtout par celle d'Ondine. Il était habitué à des réveils de cette façon mais elle aurait y aller un peu plus doucement ! Surtout qu'il était tombé du haut de l'arbre et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. A présent, il avait mal au dos !

- Pika-Pi !

Pikachu, ayant vu l'état de son dresseur, avait décidé de le suivre. Sacha, entendant son Pokémon, s'arrêta quelques instants pour qu'il puisse monter sur son épaule, tout en mettant sa casquette, puis repartit.

- Nous allons au laboratoire du professeur Chen le saluer et voir nos amis, d'accord? Informa t-il son ami pokémon.

- Pika ! acquiesça celui-ci.

**De côté d'Ondine et de Délia**

- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, non? s'inquiéta soudainement Ondine.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

- Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Mais oui, il s'en remettra. N'oublie pas que nous parlons de Sacha, sourit la mère de l'intéressé.

Ondine, toujours pas convaincue, regarda passer le jeune homme par la fenêtre. Son cœur rata un battement. « Il a tellement changé » pensa t-elle, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

**Dans le parc du laboratoire**

**15h30**

En effet, la mère de Sacha avait raison. Dès qu'il avait aperçu ses Pokémons, après avoir été saluer le professeur Chen et Régis, toute sa colère envers Ondine s'était envolée.

- Héhoo, tout le monde ! Je suis de retour ! s'époumona t-il afin que tous puissent l'entendre.

De son côté, Pikachu avait sauté de l'épaule de son dresseur et courrait à la rencontre de son ami Donphan.

En entendant la voix de leur dresseur, tout les Pokémons de celui-ci se mirent à courir vers lui, chacun voulant arriver avant l'autre, heureux de le revoir enfin. Le premier à arriver fut Macronium et son éternel plaquage ! En fait, le Pokémon Plante avait balayé ses congénères qui la dépassaient avec ses lianes !

- Ouuch, mon dos … , gémis Sacha après avoir été plaqué au sol.

Il se redressa légèrement afin de caresser la tête de son Pokémon en souriant. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout les autres arrivèrent autour du jeune homme chacun lui souhaitant la bienvenue à se façon.

Oniglali le gela, Chartor le dégela, Ronflex, quant à lui, attrapa le sac et le vida de toute sa nourriture au plus grand désespoir de Sacha qui pensait se faire un goûter avec les crêpes que Pierre lui avait offertes. Grotadmorv l'engloutit sous lui joyeusement, au grand mécontentement de Macronium, tandis que Kaiminus, dès que le dresseur fut libre, lui sauta dessus accompagné d'Écrapince.

**18h30**

Après des retrouvailles assez mouvementées durant lesquelles il avait raconté son voyage, Sacha décida de leur présenter ses nouveaux amis.

- Sortez tous ! s'écria t-il en lançant ses pokéballs dans les airs.

Etouraptor, Tortera, Mustéboué, Griknot et Simiabraz sortirent chacun leur tour.

- Je vous présente les amis que j'ai rencontrés dans d'autres régions, expliqua t-il à son équipe actuelle, allez faire connaissance avec eux.

Etouraptor s'envola au côté d'Hélédelle et Torterra fut immédiatement rejoint par Ronflex qui décida que celui-ci serait son garde-manger en raison de l'arbre fruitier poussant sur son dos. De son côté, Mustéboué partit rejoindre Kaiminus et Ecrapince dans l'étang tandis que Griknot, voyant les défenses de Donphan décida de les mordre alors que celui-ci jouait avec Pikachu. Simiabraz, lui, alla rejoindre Jungko dans l'arbre où il était perché.

Sacha, voyant que ses Pokémons s'amusaient ensemble décida de rentrer chez lui.

- Tu veux rester avec eux, Pikachu?

- Pika ! Acquiesça joyeusement la souris électrique.

- Je viendrais te chercher plus tard alors.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et partit.

**Chez les Ketchum**

**19h**

- Je suis rentré ! cria Sacha après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Nous sommes dans le salon mon chéri, l'informa sa mère.

- D'accord, je mange quelque chose et j'arrive.

Le jeune homme attrapa une assiette de pâtes au frigo qu'il mangea rapidement après l'avoir fait réchauffer pour ensuite se diriger vers le salon. Sur le chemin du retour il avait décidé de s'excuser auprès d'Ondine pour sa réaction excessive. Il savait que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas méchant.

Dans le couloir, il entendit la voix d'un homme qu'il connaissait mais sur laquelle il ne mettait pas de visage. En arrivant au salon, il se souvint immédiatement après avoir vu la personne et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

- Jackie ! s'exclama Sacha. Ravi de te revoir et toi aussi, Kid !

Sacha avait rencontré ces deux personnes durant son voyage à Hoenn. Jackie, de son vrai nom Jack Walker, un Ranger que Sacha à aider durant l'une de ses missions tandis que Kid Summer est un genre d'aventurière qu'il a rencontré au pays d'Orudoran lors de ses recherches sur l'arbre des origines.

- Ça fait longtemps, dis-moi ! Et ton projet de devenir Ranger?

- Abandonné, rit Sacha en lui serrant la main. Être dresseur me suffit amplement.

Ondine fronça les sourcils. Sacha avait voulu devenir Ranger ? Elle n'était pas au courant.

- Et sinon bravo pour la ligue, d'ailleurs le match des quarts de finale était tout simplement magnifique, lança Kid. J'étais scotchée à mon écran et j'avais d'ailleurs vraiment cru que tout été perdu pour toi et Simiabraz !

- Merci mais je savais qu'il se relèverait, souris le dresseur. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné, surtout face à Paul !

Ondine soupira. Le match dont ils parlaient été le seul qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir à cause d'un crétin, qui, se foutant de la ligue Sinnoh comme sa première chaussette, voulait absolument avoir le badge cascade. Malheureusement pour lui, Ondine en colère de ne pas pouvoir regarder l'un des matchs qu'elle attendait avec impatience, fut impitoyable ! La championne l'avait écrasé de façon spectaculaire : 2 attaques, 2 KO. Roucool et Bulbizarre au tapis … et pour un bon bout de temps !

- Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas abandonné face à lui? Demanda Jackie intéressé.

- Simiabraz, quand il était un Ouisticram, était le pokémon de Paul mais il le maltraitait en voulant le rendre plus fort par la force elle même. Il n'avait aucun répit, aucun repos. Au final il l'a relâché jugeant qu'il était trop faible mais pour lui prouver le contraire je l'ai récupéré. Simiabraz a pu donc prendre sa revanche !

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la manière dont Paul élevait ses Pokémons ainsi que d'autres choses quand Ondine demanda :

- Dis Sacha, où est Pikachu ?

- Merde ! J'ai oublié d'aller le récupérer, il est chez le professeur Chen !

- Sacha, tes mots enfin, rouspéta Délia

- Désolé maman... dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je vais aller le chercher.

- Attends Sacha, je voudrais te parler seul à seul avant que tu y ailles, fit Jackie en lançant un regard à Kid qui hocha la tête sous le regard intrigué d'Ondine.

- Euuh... Oui, pas de problème, allons dehors.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers l'extérieur. Ondine se tourna alors vers Kid dès qu'ils furent sortis et lui demanda de quoi Jackie devait parler avec Sacha.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.., répondit celle-ci.

- Mais la championne savait qu'elle mentait.

**20h10**

- Tu comprends l'importance de la chose, et tu es la seule personne pouvant nous aider. Juste un an, un an..

Jackie était en train de supplier Sacha d'accepter sa demande. Celui-ci était réticent mais dans ses yeux, le Ranger arrivait à voir de l'excitation. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, pensif.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle? demanda son interlocuteur plein d'espoir.

Le dresseur lui murmura quelque chose à son oreille avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivis par Jackie.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

- D'accord ! Souris Sacha amusé. Je vais cherche Pikachu et un autre de mes Pokémons, comme prévu.

- Bien. À très bientôt ! le salua t-il en lui serrant la main.

Le ranger alla chercher Kid pour ensuite repartir tandis que Sacha se rendait au labo du prof Chen avec beaucoup de questions en tête.

**20h30**

Sacha entra chez lui au ralenti, en fixant un point imaginaire devant.

- Alors Sacha, que te voulait ce Jackie? demanda Ondine curieuse.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je vais me coucher … à demain.

Le dresseur monta les escaliers toujours dans ses pensées, le regard troublé. Au final il ne pourrait pas lui présenter ses excuses, il allait en baver quand il la reverrait ! Tant pis pour lui. Pikachu, lui, attendait sur l'épaule de son dresseur que celui-ci lui explique son comportement.

**00h**

- Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas Pikachu? demanda tristement Sacha.

- Pika. Pika-Pi ! Fit-il en hochant la tête faiblement.

Le dresseur soupira. Le moment était venu. Il déposa un bout de papier au milieu de son lit, attrapa son sac et s'approcha de la fenêtre, son meilleur ami Pokémon sur son épaule et un mouchoir dans une de ses mains. Après une légère hésitation, il se décida finalement à passer par la fenêtre pour se rendre dehors. Il s'avança vers la forêt qui commençait au bout de son jardin puis, après un dernier regard vers sa maison mais surtout vers la chambre d'amis, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, serrant le mouchoir de toutes ses forces.

« _Pardonne-moi. S._ »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews ?<strong> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)_


	2. Chapitre 02

**Le Pouvoir de l'Aura**

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

><p><strong>Le 06 Décembre 2010<strong>

**Région de Unys**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fixait l'horizon. Elle attendait, là, seule, et ce tous les jours depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Elle était là, à fixer un point imaginaire tout en espérant qu'aujourd'hui serait le bon jour. Cela faisait huit mois qu'_il_ avait disparu. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela arriverait. D'abord elle, puis lui, seize ans après. Elle connaissait tous ses exploits en tant que dresseur aussi bien que ses défaites. Jamais un dresseur n'avait réussi à monter les échelons vers le maître pokémon aussi vite que lui. Il n'était pas encore arrivé au stade de vaincre le conseil des quatre, du moins à sa connaissance, mais sa capacité à dresser les pokémons était épatante et enviée par beaucoup.

La jeune fille sera les poings. Pourquoi maintenant? Dans quelques mois se déroulera le tournoi le plus attendu depuis des décennies mais aussi le plus important à cause de la prophétie qui devait être révélée. Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais il fallait absolument qu'il soit présent ou _tout allait continuer_.

L'adolescente soupira puis se leva en voyant la personne qu'elle attendait ouvrir la persienne de sa boutique.

— Oh. Bonjour Miss. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? demanda la marchand.

— Ca va, ca va. Et vous? répondit-elle d'une voix qui disait tout le contraire.

— Bien, comme toujours.

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la boutique qui se révéla être un tabac-presse. L'adolescente se dirigea comme à son habitude vers l'endroit où étaient exposés les journaux et attrapa le _Unys Times_ du jour. Elle donna l'argent au marchand puis après avoir discuté avec lui quelques instants de la pluie et du beau temps par pure politesse, s'en alla rapidement.

La fille n'avait qu'une idée en tête : lire la page des faits divers. Elle se mit à courir vers sa maison pour pouvoir lire le plus vite possible ce fichu journal devant son ventilateur, une limonade glacée à la main bien que cela ne soit pas propice à ce qu'elle voulait lire. (Nda : Il n'y a pas d'erreur entre le date du 6 décembre et le ventilateur et la limonade glacée !)

Néanmoins, ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir et alla s'asseoir sur le premier banc qu'elle vit. Elle lut avec une tristesse habituel ce minuscule article qui, à son plus grand malheur, répétait la même chose que les jours précédents. Dans un geste à la fois désespéré et colérique, la jeune fille arracha la page du journal et jeta le reste à l'autre bout de banc puis, d'un pas traînant, repartit chez elle.

Le soir même la jeune fille écrivit ceci dans son journal :

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres. Mère qui n'est jamais là et son Ponchiot qui passe son temps à me suivre__…__ Je suis__ sûre__ qu'elle lui ordonne de me surveiller mais je suis beaucoup plus maligne que ce pot de colle. Sinon Dark fait encore des sienne et a encore carbonisé mon réveil. J'en ai marre d'en racheter __tous__ les jours, fichu __Dracaufeu__ !_

_À__ part ça il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui. Tu imagines ? On se croirait en pleine été alors que nous sommes en décembre__…__ Il faut vraiment qu'il revienne pour le __tournoi__ ! Toujours pas __nouvelles__ de lui et le dérèglement qui continue, ça devient catastrophique._

_Je te laisse, je dois mettre le cabot dehors il commence à m'agacer à me fixer comme il le fait._

_E. _

**Le 06 Avril 2011**

**Bourg Pallet , Kanto**

Ça faisait déjà une année que personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Sacha. Un an que sa mère déprimait et qu'Ondine culpabilisait, persuadée que c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était parti. Pourtant, elle lui en voulait de ne pas donner de nouvelles à Délia.

Le lendemain du premier anniversaire de la disparition du dresseur et de son fidèle Pikachu, une réunion se déroulait en début d'après-midi chez Délia. En effet, le professeur Chen ainsi que Tous ses anciens compagnons de voyage et son éternel rival s'étaient réunis pour faire une mise au point. Toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient effectuées s'étaient révélées vaines, même du côté des Agents Jenny dont Pierre vantait sans cesse les mérites à qui voulait l'entendre.

— Comme vous le savez tous, cela fait maintenant un an que Sacha a disparu, commença le Professeur Chen assis en bout de table.

— Oui…, renifla douloureusement Délia.

Le professeur Pokémon regarda avec douleur la tristesse de son amie, il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir la réconforter et lui ramener son fils. Régis capta le regard de son grand père et se crispa. _« Heureusement que Délia ne voit que de l'amitié pour __Grand-père__ .. Je ne veux pas que Sacha soit mon oncle bordel ! Mais bon, encore faut-il le retrouver, ce crétin »_ pensa t-il.

— Je sais que certains d'entre vous avez des choses de prévues aujourd'hui, notamment toi, Ondine, mais cette réunion est nécessaire pour éclaircir certaines choses, continua Chen.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, de toute manière je n'aurais pas eu le cœur à animer le centre...

En effet, Ondine et ses sœurs avaient créé un 'centre aquatique'. Il s'agissait d'un genre de zoo où des centaines de pokémons eau aquatiques de différentes régions étaient réunis et avec lesquels les visiteurs pouvaient nager et jouer. On y trouvait également de nombreuses autres activités tel qu'un centre d'entraînement spécialement conçu pour les types eau. La championne s'occupait activement de l'endroit pour « se changer les idées » comme elle disait, et ne prenait que très rarement des jours de repos. De plus, aujourd'hui devait se dérouler un spectacle aquatique où elle était la principale actrice mais n'étant pas d'humeur, celle ci avait décidé d'annuler afin de venir à la réunion.

— Tu as sans doute raison. Bon. Reprenons tout ça depuis le début.

Chen attrapa un dossier assez fin dans sa sacoche et l'ouvrit. Un bout de papier s'échappa et atterrit devant la jeune fille rousse et le repoussa sans ménagement. _« Pardonne-moi? Pff. Foutaise, oui ! Si tu veux te faire pardonner alors tu n'as qu'à revenir sombre imbécile ! »_

— Tout d'abord, Sacha est parti avec juste deux pokémons : Pikachu et Simiabraz.

— Comme s'il recommençait un voyage, murmura Pierre.

— C'est vrai, continua Régis, mais nous pouvons aussi nous demander, pourquoi ces deux-là? Pikachu je comprends mais pourquoi Simiabraz?

— Lui et Sacha ont un lien spécial, je suppose que c'est pour ça, intervint Aurore. Tu en penses quoi Pierre?

— C'est possible. Mais Sacha a aussi un lien spécial avec plusieurs autres de ses pokémons comme Macronium. Je pense que tu as à moitié raison.

— Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Flora.

— Si j'ai bien compris, Sacha aurait besoin d'un pokémon avec lequel il s'entend bien mais qui est aussi très fort, répondit Max à sa sœur.

— C'est exact. Simiabraz fait partie de ses pokémons qui sont les plus fort.

Tous exprimaient leurs opinions sur des choses sur lesquelles ils avaient de nombreuses fois réfléchi. C'est alors qu'Ondine s'exprima :

— Il y a aussi eu la visite de Jacky et Kid. Vous vous en souvenez, Délia? Même que Jacky a voulu parler seul à seul avec Sacha et que lorsqu'il est revenu il avait l'air étrange. Kid a dit ne pas savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé mais je suis sûre qu'elle mentait !

— Oui je me souviens, mais pourquoi crois-tu cela?

La championne d'Azuria avait déjà confié ses soupçons mais à l'époque elle était trop bouleversée par la disparition de son fils pour y faire attention.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est mon instinct qui me le dit.

Après cette déclaration, un silence durant lequel chacun réfléchit à ce qui venait d'être dit régna. Seul le souffle de la tempête de neige digne de Frimapic troublait le silence ambiant.

— Il y a aussi autre chose, déclara le professeur au bout d'un moment.

— C'est vrai. Toutes ces réponses aux avis de recherche dans les régions du pays, vous en pensez quoi ? Vérité ou canular ?

— Chest une bonne quechtion que tu poches là Régis ! Je penches que pour la majorité il ch'agit de canular, après chout il ne peut pas être à dix ch'endroits en même temps, expliqua Flora la bouche pleine.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de manger Flora ? s'insurgea son frère.

La concernée afficha une moue boudeuse sans pour autant s'arrêter de manger. Sa passion pour la nourriture n'allait pas s'émousser à cause d'un abruti fugueur !

— Néanmoins, il y a eu beaucoup d'avis de recherche dans la région de Johto et de Sinnoh, c'est peut-être révélateur…

— Tu as raison grand-père. Si seulement on avait plus d'informations.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent le minuscule dossier représentant la vie du dresseur de l'année passée avec tristesse. Où était-il passé ?

Ondine se leva et alla s'installer seule près de la fenêtre de la cuisine où ils étaient réunis commençant à ruminer dans son coin. Selon elle tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se disputent? Ou alors il ne voulait pas la voir et avait décidé de partir? La championne ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle pensait le connaître par cœur après avoir tant voyagé avec lui, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse partir après une simple dispute comme ils en avaient tant eu auparavant? Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. La dresseuse toujours aussi sûre d'elle n'était plus. Seule la culpabilité resté.

Soudain, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant qui interrompit les pensées pessimistes de la championne et glaça les personnes présentes dans la maison.

— La porte ! Fermez la porte qui que vous soyez ! hurla Max en se pelotonnant contre sa sœur à cause de la vague de froid qui balaya l'habitation sans se soucier de l'identité de la dite personne.

La porte se ferma en vitesse et se fut un Jackie surexcité apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte une feuille et une pokéball à la main.

— Jackie ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas censé surveiller le laboratoire à ma place ?

— Si, si, c'est ce que je faisais, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Mais regardez plutôt se que j'ai reçu au laboratoire ! S'exclama t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ondine s'approcha du groupe alors que Jackie posa sur la table la pokéball et la feuille que Délia attrapa immédiatement pour la lire.

_Maman,_

_Je suis désolé de donner de mes nouvelles seulement maintenant. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi dans ce message car ce serait trop long mais surtout parce que je n'en ais pas le droit. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que j'ai __dû__ te causer beaucoup de peine… Je repasserai à la maison très bientôt, je te le __promets__. Avant je dois aller régler quelque chose dans la région de Unys. D'ailleurs je pense m'inscrire à la ligue de cette région je n'en suis pas sûr, je devrais plutôt rester à la maison quelques temps avec toi. Je m'excuse encore… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

_Je t'aime, S._

_PS : Dis bonjour à __tous__ mes amis et __dis-leur__ que je vais bien s'il te __plaît__. J'ai également envoyé une pokéball pour Ondine. Elle comprendra sûrement quand elle verra ce qu'il y a dedans et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de la pokéball que j'ai envoyé le message chez le professeur Chen car je voulais que tu lui donnes de ma part mais surtout parce que tu ne peux pas recevoir de pokéball à la maison._

Sans attendre Ondine attrapa la pokéball qui lui était destinée et la fixa quelques secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce _cadeau_. C'est avec le regard encourageant de Flora qu'elle se décida enfin à lancer la pokéball dans les airs. À sa plus grande surprise ce fut un Barpau qui en sortit.

— Oh mon dieu…

Le Barpau est un des pokémons de type eau les plus rares du pays même dans sa région d'origine. Ce pokémon assez laid se révèle être une perle rare après son évolution. De plus, Ondine ne le possédait pas dans son centre. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Elle ne pensait pas, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé cette Pokéball ? C'est alors qu'elle réalisa une chose très importante. Comment savait-il qu'elle ne possédait pas ce pokémon dans son centre ?

Au même moment, un jeune homme avec un Pikachu sur l'épaule sortit du centre pokémon de Frimapic et se dirigea vers les quais d'embarquement, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews ?<strong> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous posez plein de questions ! (a) Sinon je remercie **Caohmin**, **Lealily** et **HRL** pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent !_


End file.
